The invention relates to a composition for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibers, and, in particular, human keratin fibers, such as the hair, comprising, in a medium suitable for dyeing, at least one oxidation base, at least one coupler chosen from substituted meta-diphenols, and at least one enzyme of 2-electron oxidoreductase type in the presence of at least one donor for the enzyme, the composition being free from any additional coupler chosen from substituted meta-phenylenediamines. The invention also relates to the dyeing process using this composition.
It is known to dye keratin fibers, especially human hair, with dye compositions containing oxidation dye precursors, in particular, ortho- or para-phenylenediamines, ortho- or para-aminophenols and heterocyclic bases, generally referred to as oxidation bases. Oxidation dye precursors, or oxidation bases, are colorless or weakly colored compounds which, when combined with oxidizing products, can give rise to colored compounds and dyes by a process of oxidative condensation.
It is also known that the shades obtained with these oxidation bases can be varied by combining them with couplers or color modifiers, the latter being chosen, in particular, from aromatic meta-diamines, meta-aminophenols, meta-diphenols and certain heterocyclic compounds. The variety of molecules used as oxidation bases and couplers allows a wide range of colors to be obtained.
The so-called xe2x80x9cpermanentxe2x80x9d coloration obtained by means of these oxidation dyes must, moreover, satisfy a certain number of requirements. Thus, it must have no toxicological drawbacks, it must be able to give shades of the desired intensity and it must be able to withstand external agents (light, bad weather, washing, permanent-waving, perspiration, and rubbing). The dyes must also be able to cover white hair and, lastly, they must be as unselective as possible, i.e., they must give the smallest possible color differences along the same length of keratin fiber, which may in fact be differently sensitized (i.e., damaged) between its tip and its root.
The oxidation dyeing of keratin fibers is generally carried out in alkaline medium, in the presence of hydrogen peroxide. However, the use of alkaline media in the presence of hydrogen peroxide has the drawback of causing appreciable degradation of the fibers, as well as considerable bleaching of the keratin fibers, which is not always desirable.
The oxidation dyeing of keratin fibers can also be carried out using oxidizing systems other than hydrogen peroxide, such as enzymatic systems. Thus, it has already been proposed to dye keratin fibers, in particular, in European patent application EP-A-0,310,675, incorporated herein by reference, with compositions comprising an oxidation base and optionally a coupler, in combination with enzymes such as pyranose oxidase, glucose oxidase or uricase, in the presence of a donor for the enzymes. Although they are used under conditions that do not result in a degradation of the keratin fibers, comparable to that caused by the dyes used in the presence of hydrogen peroxide, these dyeing processes nevertheless lead to colorations that are not entirely satisfactory, in particular, regarding their intensity, strength, and resistance to the various attacking factors to which hair may be subjected.
The inventors have now discovered that it is possible to obtain new dyes, which are capable of leading to intense colorations, without giving rise to any significant degradation of the keratin fibers, and which are relatively unselective and show good resistance to the various attacking factors to which hair may be subjected. These dyes may be obtained by combining at least one oxidation base, at least one coupler chosen from substituted meta-diphenols, and at least one enzyme of 2-electron oxidoreductase type in the presence of at least one donor for the enzyme, the composition being free from any additional coupler chosen from substituted meta-phenylenediamines. This discovery forms the basis of the present invention.
A first subject of the invention is thus a ready-to-use composition for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibers, and, in particular, human keratin fibers such as the hair, characterized in that it comprises, in a medium which is suitable for dyeing:
at least one oxidation base,
at least one coupler chosen from substituted meta-diphenols,
at least one enzyme of 2-electron oxidoreductase type, and
at least one donor for the enzyme;
the composition being free from any additional coupler chosen from substituted meta-phenylenediamines and from any polymer chosen from anionic amphiphilic polymers comprising at least one hydrophilic unit and at least one allyl ether unit having a fatty chain. The ready-to-use dye composition according to the invention leads to intense, relatively unselective colorations with excellent properties of resistance both to atmospheric agents, such as light and bad weather, and to perspiration and the various treatments to which hair may be subjected, e.g., washing and permanent-waving. These properties are particularly noteworthy in regard to the intensity of the colorations obtained. A subject of the invention is also a process for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibers using this ready-to-use dye composition.
The 2-electron oxidoreductase(s) used in the ready-to-use dye composition according to the invention can be chosen, in particular, from pyranose oxidases, glucose oxidases, glycerol oxidases, lactate oxidases, pyruvate oxidases and uricases. According to the invention, the 2-electron oxidoreductase is preferably chosen from uricases of animal, microbiological or biotechnological origin. Examples include uricase extracted from boar liver, uricase from Arthrobacter globiformis, as well as uricase from Aspergillus flavus. The 2-electron oxidoreductase(s) can be used in pure crystalline form or in a form diluted in a diluent, which is inert with respect to the 2-electron oxidoreductase. The 2-electron oxidoreductase(s) according to the invention preferably represent(s) from 0.01 to 20% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the ready-to-use dye composition, and even more preferably from 0.1 to 5% by weight approximately relative to this weight.
According to the invention, the term xe2x80x9cdonorxe2x80x9d is understood to refer to the various substrates involved in the functioning of the 2-electron oxidoreductase(s). The nature of the donor (or substrate) for the enzyme varies depending on the nature of the 2-electron oxidoreductase used. For example, as donors for the pyranose oxidases, mention may be made of D-glucose, L-sorbose and D-xylose; as a donor for the glucose oxidases, mention may be made of D-glucose; as donors for the glycerol oxidases, mention may be made of glycerol and dihydroxyacetone; as donors for the lactate oxidases, mention may be made of lactic acid and its salts; as donors for the pyruvate oxidases, mention may be made of pyruvic acid and its salts; and lastly, as donors for the uricases, mention may be made of uric acid and its salts. The donor(s) (or substrate(s)) used according to the invention preferably represent(s) from 0.01 to 20% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the ready-to-use dye composition in accordance with the invention, and even more preferably from 0.1 to 5% by approximately relative to this weight.
The nature of the oxidation base(s) used in the ready-to-use dye composition is not a critical factor. They can be chosen, in particular, from para-phenylenediamines, double bases, para-aminophenols, orthoaminophenols and heterocyclic oxidation bases.
Among the para-phenylenediamines that can be used as oxidation bases in the dye compositions in accordance with the invention, particular examples include the compounds of formula (I) below, and the acid addition salts thereof: 
in which:
R1 represents a hydrogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl radical, a C1-C4 monohydroxyalkyl radical, a C2-C4 polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a (C1-C4)alkoxy(C1-C4)alkyl radical, a C1-C4 alkyl radical substituted with a nitrogenous group, a phenyl radical or a 4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl radical;
R2 represents a hydrogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl radical, a C1-C4 monohydroxyalkyl radical, a C2-C4 polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a (C1-C4)alkoxy(C1-C4)alkyl radical or a C1-C4 alkyl radical substituted with a nitrogenous group;
R3 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom such as a chlorine, bromine, iodine or fluorine atom, a C1-C4 alkyl radical, a C1-C4 monohydroxyalkyl radical, a C1-C4 hydroxyalkoxy radical, an acetylamino(C1-C4)alkoxy radical, a C1-C4 mesylaminoalkoxy radical or a carbamoylamino (C1-C4) alkoxy radical,
R4 represents a hydrogen or halogen atom or a C1-C4 alkyl radical.
Among the nitrogenous groups of formula (I) above, particular examples include amino, mono (C1-C4) alkylamino, di(C1-C4)alkylamino, tri(C1-C4)alkylamino, monohydroxy(C1-C4)alkylamino, imidazolinium and ammonium radicals.
Among the para-phenylenediamines of formula (I) above, mention may be made more particularly of para-phenylenediamine, para-toluylenediamine, 2-chloro-para-phenylenediamine, 2,3-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-diethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,5-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-diethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-dipropyl-para-phenylenediamine, 4-amino-N,N-diethyl-3-methylaniline, N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, 4-amino-N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-2-methylaniline, 4-amino-2-chloro-N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)aniline, 2-xcex2-hydroxyethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2-fluoro-para-phenylenediamine, 2-isopropyl-para-phenylenediamine, N-(xcex2-hydroxypropyl)-para-phenylenediamine, 2-hydroxymethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-dimethyl-3-methyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-(ethyl-xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, N-(xcex2,xcex3-dihydroxypropyl)-para-phenylenediamine, N-(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)-para-phenylenediamine, N-phenyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2-xcex2-hydroxyethyloxy-para-phenylenediamine, 2-xcex2-acetylaminoethyloxy-para-phenylenediamine and N-(xcex2-methoxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, and the acid addition salts thereof.
Among the para-phenylenediamines of formula (I) above, para-phenylenediamine, para-toluylenediamine, 2-isopropyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2-xcex2-hydroxyethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2-xcex2-hydroxyethyloxy-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-diethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,3-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-bis (xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, 2-chloro-para-phenylenediamine and 2-xcex2-acetylaminoethyloxy-para-phenylenediamine and the acid addition salts thereof are most particularly preferred.
According to the invention, the term double bases is understood to refer to the compounds containing at least two aromatic rings bearing amino and/or hydroxyl groups. Among the double bases which can be used as oxidation bases in the dye compositions according to the invention, particular examples include the compounds corresponding to formula (II) below, and the acid addition salts thereof: 
in which:
Z1 and Z2, which may be identical or different, represent a hydroxyl or xe2x80x94NH2 radical which may be substituted with a C1-C4 alkyl radical or with a linker arm Y;
the linker arm Y represents a linear or branched alkylene chain containing from 1 to 14 carbon atoms, which may be interrupted by or terminated with one or more nitrogenous groups and/or one or more hetero atoms such as oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen atoms, and optionally substituted with one or more hydroxyl or C1-C6 alkoxy radicals;
R5 and R6 represent a hydrogen or halogen -atom, a C1-C4 alkyl radical, a C1-C4 monohydroxyalkyl radical, a C2-C4 polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a C1-C4 aminoalkyl radical or a linker arm Y;
R7, R8, R9, R10, R11 and R12, which may be identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom, a linker arm Y or a C1-C4 alkyl radical;
it being understood that the compounds of formula (II) contain only one linker arm Y per molecule.
Among the nitrogenous groups of formula (II) above, particular examples include amino, mono(C1-C4) alkylamino, di(C1-C4)alkylamino, tri(C1-C4)alkylamino, monohydroxy(C1-C4)alkylamino, imidazolinium and ammonium radicals.
Among the double bases of formula (II) above, mention may be made more particularly of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)-1,3-diaminopropanol, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)ethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4-aminophenyl)-tetramethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4-aminophenyl)-tetramethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4-methylaminophenyl)tetramethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(ethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4xe2x80x2-amino-3xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)ethylenediamine and 1,8-bis(2,5-diaminophenoxy)-3,5-dioxaoctane, and the acid addition salts thereof.
Among these double bases of formula (II), N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)-1,3-di-aminopropanol and 1,8-bis(2,5-diaminophenoxy)-3,5-dioxaoctane, or one of the acid addition salts thereof, are particularly preferred.
Among the para-aminophenols that can be used as oxidation bases in the dye compositions according to the invention, particular examples include the compounds corresponding to formula (III) below, and the acid addition salts thereof: 
in which:
R13 represents a hydrogen or halogen atom or a C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 monohydroxyalkyl, (C1-C4)alkoxy(C1-C4)alkyl, C1-C4 aminoalkyl or hydroxy (C1-C4) alkylamino (C1-C4) alkyl radical,
R14 represents a hydrogen or halogen atom or a C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 monohydroxyalkyl, C2-C4 polyhydroxyalkyl, C1-C4 aminoalkyl, C1-C4 cyanoalkyl or (C1-C4)alkoxy-(C1-C4)alkyl radical,
it being understood that at least one of the radicals R13 or R14 represents a hydrogen atom.
Among the para-aminophenols of formula (III) above, mention may be made more particularly of para-aminophenol, 4-amino-3-methylphenol, 4-amino-3-fluorophenol, 4-amino-3-hydroxymethylphenol, 4-amino-2-methyl-phenol, 4-amino-2-hydroxymethylphenol, 4-amino-2-methoxymethylphenol, 4-amino-2-aminomethylphenol, 4-amino-2-(xcex2-hydroxyethylaminomethyl)phenol and 4-amino-2-fluorophenol, and the acid addition salts thereof.
Among the ortho-aminophenols that can be used as oxidation bases in the dye compositions according to the invention, mention may be made more particularly of 2-aminophenol, 2-amino-5-methylphenol, 2-amino-6-methylphenol and 5-acetamido-2-aminophenol, and the acid addition salts thereof.
Among the heterocyclic bases that can be used as oxidation bases in the dye compositions according to the invention, mention may be made more particularly of pyridine derivatives, pyrimidine derivatives and pyrazole derivatives, and the acid addition salts thereof.
Among the pyridine derivatives, mention may be made more particularly of the compounds described, for example, in British patents GB 1,026,978 and GB 1,153,196, both incorporated herein by reference, such as 2,5-diaminopyridine, 2-(4-methoxyphenyl)amino-3-aminopyridine, 2,3-diamino-6-methoxypyridine, 2-(xcex2-methoxyethyl)amino-3-amino-6-methoxypyridine and 3,4-diaminopyridine, and the acid addition salts thereof.
Among the pyrimidine derivatives, mention may be made more particularly of the compounds described, for example, in German patent DE 2,359,399, Japanese patents JP 88-169,571 and JP 91-10659 or PCT patent application WO 96/15765, the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference, such as 2,4,5,6-tetraaminopyrimidine, 4-hydroxy-2,5,6-triaminopyrimidine, 2-hydroxy-4,5,6-triaminopyrimidine, 2,4-dihydroxy-5,6-diaminopyrimidine and 2,5,6-triaminopyrimidine, and pyrazolopyrimidine derivatives such as those mentioned in French patent application FR-A-2 750 048, incorporated herein by reference, and among which mention may be made of pyrazolo{1,5-a}pyrimidine-3,7-diamine; 2,5-dimethylpyrazolo{1,5-a}pyrimidine-3,7-diamine; pyrazolo{5-a}pyrimidine-3,5-diamine; 2,7-dimethylpyrazolo{5-a}pyrimidine-3,5-diamine; 3-aminopyrazolo{1,5-a}pyrimidin-7-ol; 3-aminopyrazolo-{1,5-a}pyrimidin-5-ol; 2-(3-aminopyrazolo{1,5-a}-pyrimidin-7-ylamino)ethanol, 2-(7-aminopyrazolo{1,5-a}-pyrimidin-3-ylamino)ethanol, 2-{(3-aminopyrazolo{1,5-a}-pyrimidin-7-yl)-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino}ethanol, 2-{(7-aminopyrazolo{1,5-a}pyrimidin-3-yl)-(2-hydroxyethyl)-amino}ethanol, 5,6-dimethylpyrazolo{1,5-a}-pyrimidine-3,7-diamine, 2,6-dimethylpyrazolo{1,5-a}-pyrimidine-3,7-diamine, 2,5,N7, N7-tetramethylpyrazolo-{1,5-a}pyrimidine-3,7-diamine and 3-amino-5-methyl-7-imidazolylpropylamino-pyrazolo{1,5-a}pyrimidine, the tautomeric forms, when a tautomeric equilibrium exists, and the acid addition salts thereof.
Among the pyrazole derivatives, mention may be made more particularly of the compounds described in German patents DE 3,843,892, DE 4,133,957, PCT patent applications WO 94/08969, WO 94/08970, French patent application FR-A-2,733,749 and German patent application DE 195 43 988, the disclosures of each of which are incorporated herein by reference, such as 4,5-diamino-1-methylpyrazole, 3,4-diaminopyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-(4xe2x80x2-chlorobenzyl)pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1,3-dimethyl-pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-methyl-1-phenylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-methyl-3-phenylpyrazole, 4-amino-1,3-dimethyl-5-hydrazinopyrazole, 1-benzyl-4,5-diamino-3-methyl-pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-tert-butyl-1-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-tert-butyl-3-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-3-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-ethyl-3-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-ethyl-3-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-ethyl-3-hydroxymethylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-hydroxymethyl-1-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-hydroxymethyl-1-isopropyl-pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-methyl-1-isopropylpyrazole, 4-amino-5-(2xe2x80x2-aminoethyl)amino-1,3-dimethylpyrazole, 3,4,5-triaminopyrazole, 1-methyl-3,4,5-triaminopyrazole, 3,5-diamino-1-methyl-4-methylaminopyrazole and 3,5-diamino-4-(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)amino-l-methylpyrazole, and the acid addition salts thereof.
The oxidation base(s) preferably represent(s) from 0.0005 to 12% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the dye composition in accordance with the invention, and even more preferably from 0.005 to 8% by weight approximately relative to this weight.
The substituted meta-diphenol(s) that can be used as couplers in the ready-to-use dye composition according to the invention are preferably chosen from the compounds of formula (IV) below, and the acid addition salts thereof: 
in which:
R15 and R16, which may be identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl radical or a halogen atom chosen from chlorine, bromine and fluorine;
it being understood that at least one of the radicals R15 and R16 is other than a hydrogen atom.
Among the meta-diphenols of formula (IV) above, mention may be made more particularly of 2-methyl-1,3-dihydroxybenzene, 4-chloro-1,3-dihydroxy-benzene and 2-chloro-1,3-dihydroxybenzene, and the acid addition salts thereof. According to one particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the dye composition contains 2-methyl-1,3-dihydroxybenzene and/or one of the acid addition salts thereof. The substituted meta-diphenol(s) that can be used as couplers preferably represent(s) from 0.0001 to 8% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the dye composition, and even more preferably from 0.005 to 5% by weight approximately relative to this weight.
The dye composition according to the invention can also contain one or more additional couplers other than the substituted meta-aminophenols used according to the invention and other than the substituted meta-phenylenediamines that are excluded from the invention. Among these additional couplers, particular examples include resorcinol, meta-phenylenediamine, naphthols such as xcex1-naphthol, meta-aminophenol, substituted meta-aminophenols such as, for example, 5-amino-2-methylphenol and 5-N-xcex2-(hydroxyethyl)amino-2-methylphenol, and heterocyclic couplers such as, for example, 6-hydroxyindole, and the acid addition salts thereof. When they are used, the additional coupler(s) preferably represent(s) from 0.0001 to 8% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the dye composition, and even more preferably from 0.005 to 0.5% by weight approximately relative to this weight.
The dye composition according to the invention can also contain one or more direct dyes, especially to modify the shades or to enrich them with glints.
In general, the acid addition salts that can be used in the context of the dye compositions of the invention (oxidation bases and couplers) are chosen, in particular, from the hydrochlorides, hydrobromides, sulphates, tartrates, lactates and acetates.
The medium suitable for dyeing (or support) for the ready-to-use dye composition according to the invention generally comprises water or a mixture of water and at least one organic solvent to dissolve the compounds that would not be sufficiently soluble in water. By way of organic solvents, mention may be made, for example, of C1-C4 alkanols, such as ethanol and isopropanol, glycerol, glycols and glycol ethers such as 2-butoxyethanol, propylene glycol, propylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether and monomethyl ether, and aromatic alcohols such as benzyl alcohol or phenoxyethanol, similar products and mixtures thereof. The solvents can be present in proportions preferably ranging from 1 to 40% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the dye composition, and even more preferably from 5 to 30% by weight approximately.
The pH of the ready-to-use composition in accordance with the invention is chosen such that the enzymatic activity of the 2-electron oxidoreductase is sufficient. It generally ranges from 5 to 11 approximately, and preferably from 6.5 to 10 approximately. It can be adjusted to the desired value using acidifying or basifying agents usually used for dyeing keratin fibers. Among the acidifying agents, examples include inorganic or organic acids such as hydrochloric acid, orthophosphoric acid, sulphuric acid, carboxylic acids such as acetic acid, tartaric acid, citric acid or lactic acid, and sulphonic acids.
Among the basifying agents, examples include aqueous ammonia, alkaline carbonates, alkanolamines such as mono-, di- and triethanolamines, 2-methyl-2-aminopropanol and derivatives thereof, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and the compounds of formula (V) below: 
in which W is a propylene residue optionally substituted with a hydroxyl group or a C1-C4 alkyl radical; R17, R18, R19 and R20, which may be identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom or a C1-C4 alkyl or C1-C4 hydroxyalkyl radical.
The ready-to-use dye composition according to the invention can also contain various adjuvants used conventionally in compositions for the dyeing of the hair, such as anionic, cationic, nonionic, amphoteric or zwitterionic surfactants or mixtures thereof, anionic, cationic, nonionic, amphoteric or zwitterionic polymers or mixtures thereof, inorganic or organic thickeners, anti-oxidants, enzymes other than the 2-electron oxido-reductases used in accordance with the invention, such as, for example, peroxidases, penetration agents, sequestering agents, fragrances, buffers, dispersing agents, conditioners such as, for example, silicones which may or may not be volatile or modified, film-forming agents, ceramides, preserving agents and opacifiers. Needless to say, a person skilled in the art will take care to select this or these optional complementary compound(s) such that the advantageous properties intrinsically associated with the ready-to-use dye composition according to the invention are not, or are not substantially, adversely affected by the addition or additions envisaged.
The ready-to-use dye composition in accordance with the invention can exist in various forms, such as in the form of liquids, creams or gels, which may be pressurized, or in any other form suitable for dyeing keratin fibers, and, in particular, human hair. In this case the oxidation dyes and the 2-electron oxidoreductase(s) are present in the same ready-to-use composition, and consequently the composition must be free of gaseous oxygen, so as to avoid any premature oxidation of the oxidation dye(s).
A subject of the invention is also a process for dyeing keratin fibers, and, in particular, human keratin fibers such as the hair, using the ready-to-use dye composition as defined above. According to this process, at least one ready-to-use dye composition as defined above is applied to the fibers, for a period sufficient to develop the desired coloration, after which the fibers are rinsed, optionally washed with shampoo, rinsed again and dried. The time required to develop the coloration on the keratin fibers usually ranges from 3 to 60 minutes, and even more preferably from 5 to 40 minutes.
According to one specific embodiment of the invention, the process includes a preliminary step which comprises separately storing: a composition (A) comprising, in a medium suitable for dyeing, at least one oxidation base and at least one coupler chosen from substituted meta-diphenols, the composition (A) being free from any additional coupler chosen from substituted meta-phenylenediamines and from any polymer chosen from anionic amphiphilic polymers comprising at least one hydrophilic unit and at least one allyl ether unit having a fatty chain; and, a composition (B) comprising, in a medium suitable for dyeing, at least one enzyme of 2-electron oxidoreductase type in the presence of at least one donor for the enzyme, the composition (B) being free from any polymer chosen from anionic amphiphilic polymers comprising at least one hydrophilic unit and at least one allyl ether unit having a fatty chain; and then mixing them together at the time of use, after which this mixture is applied to the keratin fibers.
Another subject of the invention is a multi-compartment dyeing device or xe2x80x9ckitxe2x80x9d or any other multi-compartment packaging system, a first compartment of which comprises composition (A) as defined above and a second compartment of which comprises composition (B) as defined above. These devices can be equipped with means for delivering the desired mixture onto the hair, such as the devices described in French patent FR-2,586,913, incorporated herein by reference, in the name of L""Orxc3xa9al.